For I will be the Sweets to your Bitters
by Seiravian Rushiel
Summary: Hak berhenti mendengar kalimat Yona; malamnya ia nyaris mencabik selimut mereka. Butuh satu dekapan hangat, sandwich normal, dan secangkir kopi yang tidak asin untuk membuatnya akhirnya bercerita / HakYona for #TAKABURC with Enamel Illyane


**For I will be the sweets to your bitters © Enamel Illyane & Seiravian Rushiel  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Rating : T  
Summary : Hak berhenti mendengar kalimat Yona; malamnya ia nyaris mencabik selimut mereka. Butuh satu dekapan hangat, sandwich normal, dan secangkir kopi yang tidak asin untuk membuatnya akhirnya bercerita.**

.

.

.

Yona menyadari Hak bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pengawal sekaligus asisten pribadinya itu terlihat kurang fokus. Ia bahkan tak banyak bertindak atau menyindir pedas pada klien-klien yang merepotkan hari ini.

"Hak, kau banyak melamun hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Yona saat mereka berdua istirahat makan siang.

Yang ditanya mengerjap sebelum menjawab, "Ah? Oh, tidak. Tidak ada." Namun setelahnya, pemuda itu kembali mengaduk kopinya tanpa menyesapnya sedikitpun.

Yona merengut. Gadis itupun mengambil tindakan dengan memasukan sedotannya ke dalam cangkir Hak dan menyedot isinya banyak-banyak. "Gh—pahit—!"

"Nona!" seru Hak yang segera menyodorkan cangkir teh. "Apa yang Anda lakukan? Bukankah Anda tidak suka kopi?"

"Ya, aku tidak suka," jawab Yona. "Tapi kau melamun sedari tadi. Kalau kau lakukan itu lagi, steak jatah makan malammu akan kumakan juga, lho."

Hak menunduk. "Maaf," sesalnya.

Yona ingin bertanya ada apa saat alarm yang ia pasang sebagai pengingat akhir jam istrirahat berbunyi nyaring. "Ah, Hak. Cepat habiskan kopimu. Setelah ini kita ada diskusi dengan Hiyou."

Hak tak kunjung bangkit meski Yona sudah tiga meter jauhnya dari meja. "Hak! Cepatlah!" seru Yona.

"A-ah? M-maaf!" Dengan sekali telan, Hak menghabiskan kopinya dan menyusul Yona.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, Nona! Produkku pasti akan membawa keuntungan besar bagi kita—"

Yona mengangkat satu tangannya diiringi wajah lelah. "Maaf, tapi, kami tidak menerima produk semacam ini. Perusahaan Kouka bergerak di bidang pangan, untuk obat-obatan seperti ini, kami belum punya rencana untuk memasarkannya."

"Hah!? Berencana atau tidak, produkku ini sangat menjanjikan! Anda akan menyesal kalau tidak menerimanya, Nona Yona!" _Braak!,_ suara meja yang diganyah Hiyou mengagetkan seisi ruangan. Yona mulai kehabisan akal menghadapi klien keras kepala yang satu ini. Gadis itupun melirik Hak, yang betah berdiri tegap di sebelahnya tanpa bicara apapun. "Hak, lakukan sesuatu. Tuan Hiyou mulai tidak terkendali," bisik gadis itu.

" _Hah_?"

Satu lirikan, dengan alis yang menukik tajam, dagu yang agak terlalu tinggi, dan aura gelap di sekitarnya sanggup mengusir Hiyou yang keluar dengan wajah masam. Hak agaknya menyadari ia tanpa sengaja memasang wajah seram, segera meminta maaf pada Yona. "Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutinya, sih. Semoga orang aneh itu tidak menebar rumor yang aneh-aneh."

"Steak makan malammu milikku, Hak."

"H-hah!? Kenap—" Hak kemudian menyadari sesuatu dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sial. Aku melamun lagi."

.

.

.

Tidak makan waktu lama bagi Yona untuk menghabiskan steak jatah makan malam Hak. Hari ini Yoon memberikannya menu diet, sementara ia sangat lapar. Mantan pemilik menu itu sendiri melahap mi instan yang ia buat sendiri sambil memberikan setengah atensi pada majikannya.

"—produk itu. Aku curiga obat-obatannya mengandung bahan berbahaya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hak?"

Hak ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata, tepat setelah Yona menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sial, sepertinya gadis itu bertanya sesuatu padanya. _Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa yang Yona tanyakan?_

"Hak melamun lagi. Dan sepanjang hari ini."

Hak menunduk sesal. "Maaf."

Yona menghela napas. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan? Hak benar-benar aneh hari ini," tanya gadis itu. Manik ungunya menatap langsung pada Hak, menuntut jawaban.

Hak bangkit membawa piring kosong ke arah wastafel. "Anda sudah cukup lelah, lebih baik istirahat," hindarnya. "Jangan bebani pikiran Anda soal hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Yona menatap punggung itu sendu. "Sebelah mananya itu tidak penting, Hak..?" lirihnya.

.

.

.

Dini hari, Yona merasakan ada cengkraman yang sangat kuat pada selimutnya. Cengkraman yang menimbulkan sedikit bunyi renggangan serat kain. Sebenarnya ia enggan membuka mata—mengingat kemarin ada banyak urusan yang merepotkan. Tapi kemudian ia ingat kalau yang tidur di sebelahnya adalah Hak. Dan Hak tidak mungkin mencengkram—hampir mencabik—selimut tanpa alasan.

"Hak?" panggilnya tanpa menoleh.

Tiga detik dan tidak ada jawaban. Pegangan Hak pada selimut juga tak Yona rasakan melemah. Maka gadis itu putuskan untuk membalik badan.

Wajah Hak begitu pucat, dengan bulir keringat dingin menetes dari pori-pori kulitnya. Bibir dan matanya mengatup rapat— _terlalu_ rapat. Ia menunduk sedikit terlalu dalam dan tangan lainnya yang tak menggenggam selimut terkepal petuh getar. "Hak? Kau tak apa?"

Hak mulai sedikit bergerak dari posisinya tadi. Tapi Yona tak merasa kalau ia harus meninggalkannya tidur dengan gumaman tidak jelas seperti itu. "Hak, bangunlah," ucapnya sambil menyentuh tangan Hak.

"HAH—!"

Selimut tersikap kasar dengan Hak yang mendadak sudah dalam posisi duduk. Napasnya terburu dan terhela kuat. Pandangan matanya masih belum fokus saat Yona coba tatap manik yang bergetar itu. "Hak, kau tak apa? Sepertinya tadi kau bermimpi bu—"

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Hak menumpukan kepala pada telapak tangannya. "Apa aku memukulmu? Menendangmu? Apa aku—apa aku melukaimu?"

Yona ikut duduk di depan Hak. Ia coba menggenggam tangan Hak yang masih geligis. "Tidak. Tapi kau hampir merobek selimut kita." Diliriknya selimut bercelah kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai marmer.

"Sial," rutuk Hak. "Sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tapi tak apa," sela Yona. Gadis itu meraih kepala Hak dan menyandarkannya di bahu miliknya. "Aku lebih khawatir padamu. Hak benar-benar kacau tadi. Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Mimpi buruk apa yang kau lihat?" Tangan Yona mengelus-elus kepala Hak selembut yang ia bisa. "Tenang saja. Hak 'kan kuat. Hak pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Hening mengisi selama sekitar tiga puluh detik. Bahu Hak akhirnya jatuh rileks dan napasnya jadi jauh lebih teratur. Pemuda itu tidak menolak dekapan yang sebelumnya ditawarkan Yona—tapi ia masih terlalu lelah untuk membalasnya.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah. Besok pagi aku yang akan buat sarapan," tutur Yona. Tak makan waktu lama, Hak kembali tidur dengan wajah tenang. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan tubuh besar Hak ke tempat tidur.

Gadis itu menarik selimut dan berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Hak. Mimpi indah."

.

.

.

Hak bangun tanpa dering alarm yang memekakan telinganya. Tirai kamar sudah tersibak dan memberi jalan cahaya matahari yang sudah cukup terang. Hak rasa ia tidur terlalu lama.

Pemuda itu menyikap selimut yang menutup setengah badannya dan melirik jam kecil di meja rias. 09.47—sial. Dia benar-benar lelap malam tadi. Apa Yona benar-benar membuat sarapan? Mengingat kemampuan memasak gadis itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Hak sudah bangun?"

 _Panjang umur_. Hak bangun dan meraih handuk. Diusapnya kepala majikannya sebelum ia menyapa singkat, "Pagi, Nona. Kuharap sarapan pagi ini sudah siap dan terjamin."

"Tentu saja!" Pipi Yona menggembung lucu. "Memangnya seburuk apa masakanku di kepalamu, hah!?"

"Tidak buruk, sih," sahut Hak sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. "Tapi sanggup membuat Si Ular Putih kena diare karena memaksa memakannya."

"Hak—!" Terlambat, jeburan air sudah terdengar tanda Hak tidak akan mendengarkan protes Yona. Gadis itu kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah merengut. Harusnya, sih, rasa sandwich buatannya tidak buruk. Toh sudah ia cek berkali-kali.

"Aku yakin dagingnya tidak gosong atau salah memasukkan bumbu!" rengutnya sebal, memperhatikan susunan sandwichnya.

"Kelihatan normal," komentar Hak sembari menyambar satu potong dan melahapnya habis. "Wow. Rasanya sangat normal! Anda berhasil, Nona!" ledeknya tertawa lebar.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu kalau rasanya benar-benar enak!" Yona mendengus. Disodorkannya segelas kopi hitam pada Hak. "Ini. Aku coba buatkan sesuai yang Yoon biasa buat."

Hak menyambutnya. Disesapnya sedikit dan wajahnya kembali terlihat terkejut. "Tidak asin! Luar biasa!"

Yona diam. Gadis berhelai fajar itu sudah lelah akan semua ledekan Hak dan memutuskan untuk tak menanggapi. Di sisi lain, ia sedang mencari _timing_ yang pas untuk bertanya soal kejadian tadi malam, juga kemarin, kalau perlu.

"Hei, Hak..." Gadis itu mulai memberanikan diri.

Hak menjawab dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yona menarik napas sekali, dan menghembuskannya lambat-lambat. "Oke, jadi, aku yakin Hak sadar kalau kau banyak melamun sendiri kemarin..."

Kunyahan Hak berhenti. Cangkir kopi yang tadinya hendak disesap lagi ia turunkan. Hening sejenak sebelum Hak mengusap kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu menjelaskannya kemarin karena kau terlihat sangat lelah. Tapi, kurasa kalau hari ini Hak sudah agak…"

Senyap mengisi kembali, hingga akhirnya Hak mengangguk dan menatap Yona dalam-dalam. "Ya, aku sudah agak tenangan hari ini. Silahkan tanya apa saja, Nona."

Yona tersenyum lembut kemudian berucap, "Kalau begitu, keberatan untuk menceritakan semuanya? Kita punya banyak waktu luang hari ini."

.

.

.

"Hak? Kau bilang kau mau menceritakan segalanya?" Yona bertanya ragu.

Hak mengangkat bahu cuek, memainkan ponsel pintarnya sembari sesekali bergumam. Ini lucu sekali, setidaknya bagi Yona yang kebingungan. Usai percakapan singkat pagi tadi, Hak memintanya bersiap dan menunggu di depan rumah. Gadis berhelai merah menyala setengah bahu tersebut mau tak mau diam dan mengikuti kemanapun Hak melangkah.

Kini mereka menumpangi kereta dan turun di perbatasan provinsi Langit dan Angin. Perlahan Yona mulai mengerti arah pikiran Hak.

"Apa kau merindukan Kakek Mundok?" tebak Yona skeptis, menyamai langkah panjang Hak.

Hak lagi-lagi melancarkan aksi acuh tak acuh dengan gumaman rendah, yang gadis itu tangkap sebagai jawaban tidak. Pipi Yona mengembung sebal—tabiatnya sejak kecil akibat dimanjakan Ayahnya. Tapi semenjak kecelakaan yang musuh perusahaan gencarkan, ia kemudian diasuh Kakek Mundok bersama Hak.

Yona menerima banyak pelajaran hidup yang tak pernah dia temukan dalam kemewahan hidupnya. Berkat itu Yona sekarang sukses menjadi penerus dan membanggakan ayahnya di _sana_. Sementara di masa-maaa sulit, Kakek Mundok yang mengawasi kinerja perusahaan Kouka.

"Hak... Kau melamun lagi?" pangilnya tidak sabar. Senang melihat Hak kembali seperti semula, tapi dicueki habis-habisan juga bukan harapannya.

Kabar baiknya, Hak kali ini menjawab. "Sampai."

Yona mengerutkan kening, menoleh ke arah barat dan terdiam. Kerincingan sepeda dan tawa anak-anak yang berlarian di sepanjang jalan kecil itu, mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

Yona bereaksi pertama kali. Matanya menatap Hak dan pintu tempat tersebut bergantian. Beberapa kali. Dalam hati dia mempertanyakan kewarasan Hak. Sebagian lagi, bibirnya terbuka melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hak balas mendelik. "Tentu saja baik. Nona meragukanku?"

"Tidak, sih," Yona menoleh lagi. Membaca sekali lagi papan nama toko tersebut. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke toko bunga?"

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak mencari tahu sendiri?" tantang Hak santai sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam toko dan melesat menuju barisan bunga _lily_.

Jemari lentik Yona menyentuh lembut kelopak-kelopak gemulai tersebut. Dia terpukau. Bayangan Lili mendadak muncul dalam benak. _Lili pasti suka kalau kubelikan ini._

"Kau suka ini?" Hak meraih kelopak yang sama, memandangnya lekat-lekat kemudian beralih pada Yona.

"Iya, aku suka," Yona tersenyum lembut, menawarkan kesan elegan di antara bunga-bunga yang mengelilinginya. "Aku mau satu ikat untuk Lili."

"Maksudmu membeli satu ikat bunga _lily_?"

"Jangan bermain kata denganku, Hak. Kita belikan satu untuk Lili. Oke?"

"Baiklah bila Nona berkata demikian," jawab Hak lugas, memberikan kode pada pegawai toko untuk membungkus dua ikat bunga. Satu berisi bakung putih dan satu lagi _Lily of the Valley_ sesuai keinginan Yona.

Menyadari kejanggalan tersebut, Yona tak bisa menahan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kita beli dua?"

"Karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Kau mau meresmikan hubungan kita?"

 _Duk!_ , Yona mengusap keningnya yang terbentur punggung pemuda setinggi 188cm tersebut. "Ugh, Hak! Bilang dulu kalau mau berhenti!"

Hak berbalik, menatap mata Yona lurus-lurus dengan mata membulat lucu. Pertanda kalau dia takut kena serangan delusi. "Darimana kau belajar kalimat itu?"

Yona mengangkat ponselnya sejajar dengan wajah, mengandalkan sorot polos. "Jaeha yang memberitahuku."

Hak mengusap wajahnya lemah, mendesah antar kesal dan malu. "Dasar mata sipit..."

"Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang kau sendiri tidak menyangka akan kukunjungi."

"Kuil?"

Hak tersenyum kecil. "Hampir benar."

Yona merengut, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam genggaman Hak yang menganggur. "Kali ini, giliranku yang mengikutimu."

Melalui sudut matanya, sepasang mata kelam memperhatikan semu tomat yang menempel di pipi sang gadis. Tanpa sadar Hak menarik seringai kecil, balas mengeratkan genggaman.

"Yah, aku tahu."

.

.

.

Angin berhembus tak tentu arah sesuai dengan area yang mereka singgahi sekarang. Pohon-pohon berjajar di kiri-kanan perjalanan, hingga akhirnya membentuk lingkaran yang di tengahnya terdapat sesuatu.

Yona kembali termangu menatap batu nisan asing satu meter di depannya. Dia mengira Hak akan membawanya ke persembunyian di tengah hutan atau mengajaknya berkemah di samping danau seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu.

Namun pemandangan sebuah makam yang tampak tak tersentuh siapapun ini membawa trauma tersendiri. Mengingatkannya pada kematian Direktur Il, sang ayah tercinta.

Dengan cekatan Hak membersihkan rumput liar dan mengelap sisa lumut dengan tisu. Gadis yang terhiraukan mulai menduga-duga—apakah ini tempat peristirahatan kerabat Hak? Setahunya, Hak diadopsi Kakek Mundok dan nihil pandangan soal keluarga kandungnya.

Mendadak semua terlihat jelas. Alasan kenapa Hak bermimpi buruk dan melamun.

"Tidak, bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan," celetuk Hak tiba-tiba, beranjak bangun dan membersihkan kemeja hitamnya. "Orang tuaku masih hidup disuatu tempat."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu denganmu sih, mengingat kau mengalami depresi berat sebelumnya."

"Kau memindahkan makam Ayah ke sini?"

Hak tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum remeh. Ia menunduk, mempersempit jarak wajah mereka. "Nona tega sekali menuduhku begitu."

Yona mundur selangkah, salah tingkah. "T-Terus?"

"Makam Minsoo. Apa kau ingat siapa dia?"

"Minsoo?"

"Dia kakak angkatmu."

Sekujur tubuh Yona menegang. Rambutnya berkibas ketika menengok cepat ke arah makam bergurat nama 'Minsoo' serta tanggal lahir dan kematiannya. Dia syok, syok berat. Pikirannya terus menggali kenangan yang tersimpan namun di sebelah mana pun tidak terlihat sosok Minsoo yang dimaksud Hak.

"Hei, Hak... Kau bercanda, kan?" lirihnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat mengucapkan itu.

Hak memanfaatkan momen itu untuk meraih tangan Yona, meremas pergelangannya sesaat, dan menariknya perlahan agar berjongkok. Kini manik kelam Hak terpaku pada nisan yang sama. Dalam keheningan, ia meletakkan bakung putih di atas makam.

"Dia meninggal di usia enam tahun. Waktu itu, tanpa sengaja dia tergelincir karena ingin mengambilkan mainanmu yang terlempar ke lembah. Kau jadi depresi setelah mendengar kepergian Minsoo dan menolak keluar rumah karena terbiasa kemana-mana bersamanya," jelas Hak bersuara lemah.

Yona perlahan-lahan mengumpulkan kesadarannya, menyentuh puncak nisan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagaimana _bisa_ dia melupakan kakaknya? Orang yang selalu menjaganya, orang yang selalu di sampingnya selain Hak, dan tuntunan kakaknya sampai di akhir hayat. Yona tidak mengerti, sama sekali kehabisan akal.

 _Puk,_ telapak tangan lebar mendarat di atas kepala. Mengusap-usap Yona penuh kasih sayang. Permata ungunya menengadah, terjebak dalam kukungan tatapan emosi Hak.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Nona. Kau tidak menerimanya saat itu. Direktur Il juga menyuruhku untuk tidak mengungkitnya karena takut histeriamu semakin menjadi-jadi," tutur Hak pengertian. "Sebenarnya aku memimpikan Minsoo akhir-akhir ini. Dia senang melihatmu bahagia."

"Benarkah?" Yona mengerjap tak percaya.

"Ya, dia juga berterima kasih karena aku mau jadi tunanganmu. Helaan napasnya kencang sekali pas curhat 'melihat reaksi orang-orang saat memakan masakannya membuatku berfikir dia akan jadi perawaan tua—untung kau mau jadi kekasihnya, terima kasih!'."

Yona mengeplak kepala Hak. "Yang serius."

Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepala. "Ayahmu juga datang ke mimpiku tadi malam."

Mata Yona sontak berbinar. Ia tidak pernah memimpikan Ayahnya beberapa tahun terakhir. "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Percaya atau tidak, keadaannya berbeda dari bayanganmu. Direktur Il datang kepadaku dengan banjir darah, mengingatkanku pada kecelakaan itu. Dia juga berkata aneh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang seseorang merencanakan hal jahat pada kita dan ingin menghancurkan kita dari dalam. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku rasa aku melihat sosok Kushibi."

"Kushibi? Maksudmu Tuan Kushibi?"

Raut Hak berubah serius. Tatapan matanya berubah gelap dengan amarah yang meletup-letup dalam dada. Kepalan tangannya pun cukup menjelaskan kebenciannya. "Benar, Kushibi _itu_. Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan dari Handae, Hiyou adalah bawahan Kushibi. Handae juga mendengar rumor bahwa Kushibi memasarkan sampel obat gratis pada orang-orang. Yang aneh adalah orang-orang itu menghilang seminggu kemudian. Menurutmu kenapa?"

Yona menunduk, memejamkan mata sembari memutar otak. Dugaan demi dugaan mulai bermunculan tapi tidak ada satu hal yang cocok kecuali, "Perdagangan manusia? Tapi kita sudah melaporkan Yan Kumji, si biang keroknya."

"Ini sedikit berbeda. Kushibi memperbudak mereka dengan iming-iming akan membagikan tambahan obat."

Napas gadis itu sontak tertahan. Jemari lentiknya saling meremas gelisah. "Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Hak menghela napas. Dia sudah tahu akan begini. Yona tidak bisa diam melihat ada yang kesusahan, meskipun nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Ditariknya sebuah senyuman dan menepuk kepala tunangannya lagi.

"Sebelum itu, kita harus mendoakan kakakmu."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Yona dan Hak mencapai titik terang. Informasi yang mereka dapatkan cukup untuk menyusun sebuah rencana penyergapan. Dimulai dari awal hingga akhir, mereka rancang bersama sembari mengurangi resiko yang ada. Dengan bantuan indra keenam Iksu yang ajaib, pergerakan mereka sedikit terbantu.

Yona memutuskan agar turun tangan sendiri, tentu saja Hak melarangnya akan tetapi kepala Yona cukup keras untuk dipecahkan.

Pertama, Yona menyamar sebagai gadis kota. Wig yang dikenakannya serta gaya berpakaiannya yang terlihat seperti remaja kelas menengah dapat menipu si penyebar obat-obatan dengan mudah. Kemudian Hak datang, berkata Yona merupakan salah satu anak buahnya, dan memainkan peran sebagai mafia yang ingin ikut menginvestasikan uangnya untuk memperdagangkan barang haram tersebut.

Keduanya langsung diantar menuju tempat persembunyian Kushibi. Dari luar, tempat tinggalnya terlihat seperti rumah rongsokan, namun tampilan bungkus memang tidak selalu selaras dengan isinya. Di dalam banyak barang-barang mahal dan di desain sedemikian rupa supaya terlihat unik dan berkelas. Siapa yang menyangka ada rumah sebagus ini di tengah-tengah rumah kumuh?

"Jadi kau yang mau bekerja sama denganku?" sapa Kushibi tanpa basa-basi. Tubuhnya dikelilingi wanita-wanita penggoda. Andai saja tidak menjalankan tugas, Hak mungkin sudah menutup mata polos Yona.

"Benar, bos saya ingin membantu memasarkan obat ini bersama anda. Tidak diragukan lagi, pasti bisnis ini akan berjalan sukses karena dia adalah mafia terkenal di daerah sini," jelas Yona lugas dan santai, yang sebenarnya sangat berkebalikan dengan darahnya yang mendidih.

Di sekitarnya, selain keberadaan Kushibi dan para wanita, orang-orang yang terpengaruh oleh obat-obatan yang disebut Nadai terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Sorot mata tidak fokus, stamina yang tak lebih dari mayat hidup, dan mimik muka yang pucat, Yona tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi.

Kushibi memindai Hak dari atas ke bawah. Sejurus kemudian mengibaskan tangan, terbahak-bahak keras. "Ya, ya. Aku pernah melihatmu. Kau Son, kan? Yang sedang hangat dibicarakan itu."

Hak menyeringai, tidak menyangka mengelabui dunia gelap dengan menyebarkan gosip sangatlah mudah. Terima kasih atas kerja keras Soowon.

"Ya, begitulah. Melihat dampak dari yang kau kerjakan, aku yakin akan lebih banyak orang yang tercandu jika pihakku yang menawarkan."

Kushibi mengusap dagunya puas. Memerintahkan agar tangan kanannya membawa langsung peti Nadai ke hadapannya. "Berapa yang bisa kau bayar dan jaminan apa yang bisa kau tunjukan padaku?"

Hak dan Yona sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya. Pemuda setinggi 188cm itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Nyawa Putri Direktur Il, Nona Yona."

Mata Kushibi membola. Tawa lagi-lagi menghiasi suasana. "Aku tidak percaya ini! Tuan Son, kau benar-benar jenius! Dengan begini, semua orang akan tergila-gila pada obatku dan aku akan kaya raya, aku akan jadi orang nomor satu di dunia!"

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kushibi," kata Yona sopan. "Tapi sebenarnya bukan kau saja yang memenangkan _jackpot_."

"Maksudmu?" kata Kushibi tidak mengerti.

"Tuan Kushibi!" pekik Hiyou, sang tangan kanan. Dia muncul dari pintu samping, diseret sedemikian rupa oleh pria berambut hijau dan putih. Wajahnya lebam dan tangannya terikat di belakang. Samar-samar alarm mobil polisi terdengar dari kejauhan.

Keadaan mendadak ricuh.

Kushibi berdiri tegang, menatap kedua tamunya yang kini melepaskan penyamaran mereka. Dan menunjukan sebuah telpon yang tersambung ke kepala kepolisian.

"Kau!"

Yah, Kushibi tidak pernah menyangka berani bermain dengan Hak yang memiliki koneksi dengan sesama 'penjaga' keamanan.

"Heyo, Kushibi busuk," Hak melemaskan jari-jari tangannya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Masih mau merencanakan pembunuhan pada Nona Yona?"

Baik Yona maupun Kushibi tersentak. "Darimana kau tahu akan hal itu?!"

"Seseorang memberitahuku lewat _telepati_ ," balasnya bersama aura gelap. "Bersiaplah menerima akibatnya."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka Ayah memberitahumu soal itu," gumam Yona dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka berjalan di atas trotoar bersama cahaya temaram lampu jalan. Suasana jadi lebih sunyi dan sepi, memberikan ketenangan tersendiri padanya.

"Direktur Il selalu memperhatikanmu dari atas sana," kata Hak letih. Ia sibuk berpikir bagaimana menjawab pertayaan wartawan besok. Begitu-begitu, meski mereka pemilik perusahaan ternama, tetap saja terlibatnya Yona di lingkungan sosial selalu menarik perhatian.

Di lain sisi, Yona memutar kembali kenangan kecilnya. Hangat merasuki hatinya perlahan-lahan bersamaan dengan angin malam yang menderu lembut. Satu bisikan pun tanpa sadar lolos

"Benar, kau dan Ayah selalu menjagaku."

Hak melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh Yona. Ia menatap lurus ke depan sembari menerawang akan suatu hal.

"Sebetulnya Direktur Il juga mengatakan sesuatu yang lain."

Yona mendongak penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat rupa cucunya."

 _Blush!_ , rona merah menjalar ke pipi tirusnya. Yona mendengus. "H-Hak jangan menggodaku! Menyebalkan."

"Hah?" Hak berbalik menghadapnya. "Kukira kau mau aku melamarmu."

"Lamaran macam apa ini?"

Hak meraih belakang kepala kekasihnya, memajukan wajahnya dalam sekian detik dan mencuri kesempatan mencium bibir Yona. Hanya sebentar, kemudian menjauh, memamerkan cengiran jahil menikmati Yona yang diam mematung.

"Dapat kau."

Seketika Yona ingin ditelan bumi.

"Hak!"

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Hwalo, SeiRushiel here~**

 **Tidak disangka bakal selesai juga ngebut 3 jam. Ini collab pertama dengan Enameeeeel. Senangnya Mengingat kita tuh sering komen-komenan di fesbuk. Dan sebenarnya agak gimana gitu cuma dapet ide begini, berasa kurang greget. Apa cuma Sei aja yang ngerasain ya? Pokoknya happy udah nyelesaiin iniii. Terima kasih juga yang udah ikutan event! Thank you, readertachi**


End file.
